A Real Second Chance
by WeasleyWizardingWheezes12
Summary: He gets a second chance, but will his actions change anything? If he even makes one different decision, will life unfold completely differently, or will nothing really change at all?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a little story that came into my head. Its the same, Snape has a second chance premise, but my own thoughts. Its kind of dark, kind of existential, but enjoy, and review please. And I'm at the point where I am avidly searching for a beta. Anyone interested? If so, please message me or something!!

The first blow come hard, as I am knocked unconscious by the force of the spell.

"Severus," her voice calls out to me, "Severus

"Severus," her voice calls out to me, "Severus?" Her voice cried out like the ringing of bells on a bright spring day. My eyes flutter open; I'm lying in a field, staring up at the sky. Giant fluffy clouds amble by, various shapes and animals floating in the sky ahead. I turn onto my side and stare at her, the most gorgeous thing of all. She is wearing a pink sundress, a large floppy hat, sunglasses and a smile that entrances me. My heart melts into dust as I see her pulling sandwiches out of a picnic basket. "Sev, if you don't come now, I'm going to eat all of this," she says. I sit up and raise an eyebrow.

"I'd like to see you try," I say leaping to my feet and walking over to where a red-checkered blanket is laying neatly. She looks up at me over her sunglasses.

"So are you going to sit down or do I have to pull?" She asks bossily. I smile and sit down across from her, staring intently at her large hat.

"Do all muggles wear that? I ask. She cocks her head slightly. I point towards the hat. "That one," I say. She looks up.

"It's my mum's." She takes it off, her wonderful red hair flowing in the breeze. "Why, does it look bad?" I shake my head.

"It's just large," I say. She places it on the side, anchoring it under the basket. We both eat the cucumber sandwiches in silence. She looks up and sighs softly.

"What?" I ask, rubbing the crumbs from my chin.

"Why can't every day be this peaceful?"

I pull my knees up to my chest as she takes off her sunglasses. Her large green eyes stare at me, sparkling like emerald jewels in the clear summer's day. I edge nearer to her and slowly trace her jawbone with my hand, aching to kiss her lips. She turns to me. A small smile etches her face, her eyes flutter closed, almost willing me to taste her luscious lips. I pull closer to her and kiss her softly. She places her hands around my neck and returns the kiss fervently. A lion erupts in my heart where a slithering snake had been before, a warmth I had never felt before. My stomach stiffens up and my senses are on overload. _Lily Evans is kissing me, _I think while tracing my hand up and down her back. I release the kiss and begin kissing her nose, her cheeks, every single freckle.

"This could have all been yours," She says softly.

"What?" I ask.

"All of this, everything that we're doing, it could have all been yours," she places her perfect head on my shoulder.

"Lils, what do you mean?" I ask frantically. I feel a sharp sting at my neck and everything comes flooding back to me, memories of everything in my life. My stomach flips, this can't be over. I have to talk to _him. _ I see the emerald eyes burst into the room as my life flutters away. I gather all of my energy for one last final burst, and I recite the spell to release my thoughts into a small bottle. I thrust the offending instrument into his hands, my confession, the very proof of my innocence.

They say when you are bitten in the neck and your jugular and carotid arteries are punctured, it takes about ten seconds to die. Ten long painful seconds before everything turns into dust, ten long painful seconds is all it takes for everything left in your life to leak out of you. As I lay here, dying, I call out to Lily. I am prepared to join her. My heart leaps as I finally fade out of existence.

A white light greets me. The same meadow appears, the one that I had dreamt about earlier when the Dark Lord knocked me out. Instead of Lily on a picnic blanket, Albus is sitting on a park bench. He motions beside him, offering me to sit. I do and we both stare out into the cloudless day, the sun blindingly bright.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Wherever you want," says the older wizard. Before I can say anything, he speaks again.

"You are not truly dead yet," he says with a wink. I look up, confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean…you still have a second chance."

"Huh?" What is the old man playing at?

"Severus, you can't be completely happy with your former life."

"How would you know?" I ask irritably.

"You wouldn't be here if you were completely content, there must be one choice you made that has caused you torment," his eyes twinkle as he looks at me. I place my head in my hands, my elbows leaning on my knees. I remember, the one event that I regret more than anything else. The one time that the word coward was truly appropriate to describe yours truly. The reason Lily—

"Can I change it? I can I really change what happened?" I ask unusually hopefully. He smiles and nods.

"You do get a second chance Severus, but don't expect anything to really change," he says tiredly. My stomach lurches. "Or everything will be different, after all, it only takes one rock to start an avalanche," he says. After that point, the bench becomes blurry as I start falling into space.

_Thump_

A large clock rings as I wake up. I check the table next to me, a small calendar, its 1975, my fifth year. This is the day that—well, this is the day I'm humiliated. At least I can put a stop to that blasted event, I think. Smirking, I leap out of bed, determined not to make the same mistakes I have made in the past.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm giving you the first chapter. Still looking for a beta. If interested, contact me. Review please...thoughts, should I continue? If you hate it, please tell me why. And don't flame, I don't care if you hate it, if you tell me why, its not a flame. teehee. Hope you all like it!

Chapter 1: O.W.L.S.

Severus Snape, year 5, he wrote on the top of his paper. He did not know why they had to do that. Every single wizard taking this exam would be a fifth year. Sighing, he turned to the cover page of the exam. It was potions. A smirk crossed his face. This, he thought, would be the easiest thing ever. As the timer began, he flipped his booklet and began answering questions. He answered them with ease, periodically flipping his hair behind his ears. It was nice, knowing that he still remembered his past life….or was it his past life?

He looked up and saw that James Potter was sitting a few desks away. _Damn the alphabet_, he thought, seeing his former…er no, current rival so close. He then looked at Lily, sitting at the other end. Her red hair was much longer than her remembered. Her face was screwed up in concentration. This was a subject he and Lily both excelled in. He smiled, and with a flourish, finished his exam an hour ahead of everyone. Being a master of potions helped tremendously, he thought. He took this time to stare at Lily and contemplate the changes he would make. Instead of going outside, he would pursue that Evans girl, engage her into conversation perhaps. Today would be different than it was the last time.

A different thought crossed his mind. Perhaps he would pursue her a different way. God knows he had been utterly cruel and indifferent to his redheaded friend this year. Instead of actually trying to woo her by conversation, maybe he would try and engage her in class. Another more clever thought crossed his mind. He would be kind to the girl, oh yes, but he would woo her in a much different way than he had ever thought. If there was anything the Evans girl loved, it was letters and romance. He remembered from the conversations in the garden betwixt their houses. He would write letters, the letters would hopefully culminate in a meeting, and thenceforward, they would start up a relationship. Everything would be different. But what would the letters say? Where would they meet? He remembered, that a girl hosted a party at the end of the exams…all the fifth years were invited. He also remembered receiving the card a few days before this exam from a friend. He would meet her there, and take her to the party.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the exams, Severus turned his booklet in and ran upstairs while a group of boys went to go play with a stolen snitch out of doors beside the lake.

Severus ran into Lily in the corridor and books fell everywhere.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered pulling her books up. Severus stared at her flustered face, wishing he could take it in both of his hands and kiss every inch of it, just to make sure she was really there. He smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it Lil," he said. She looked up at him.

"What? No sarcastic comment? No, snide remark about my birth?" She asked. He knelt down before her to pick up one of her books.

"Not today," he said handing it to her. He took her hands in his, and brushed his lips against them. "Not anymore." He said. He felt the future changing as he made his small but significant move. Satisfied with her confused and flustered state, he turned and strode towards the Slytherin common room leaving Lily standing in the hallway completely flabbergasted.

* * *

"And he just kissed your hand and walked away?" asked Katrina Larson, Lily's best friend as they were sitting outside and studying for the next exam.

"Yeah, odd innit?" said Lily, "One day I couldn't be more invisible to him and another…well you know…"

"He kisses your hand," smiles Katrina. She took her long brown hair and tied it up into a bun while pulling her Defense against the Dark Arts book out of her bag and flipping to a chapter in the middle. Lily was looking through her notes.

"How d'you think Potion's went?" Asked Lily as she took out a highlighter and marked a few passages. Katrina raised her eyebrow at the device.

"It's a highlighter, it just marks passages and makes it easier for me to look through what's important, I dunno, it's a muggle thing. I nicked it from my sister last summer. Come in quite handy, it has," she smiled and went back, furiously attacking passages with color. Katrina grinned. "So…," said Lily raising an eyebrow.

"So what?"

"Potions?"

"Oh, right, I thought I did alright. The free response almost killed me. Saved my self with the practical. Oh you should have seen Frank Longbottom with some of the mixes. He had a spot of trouble and mixed up two roots. Honestly, I don't know how he even manages to pass his classes," she said.

"Kat!" said Lily.

"What?" Katrina smiled as she returned to her books. "Did you hear that he asked Alice Prewett out to Josephine Binham's party?"

"Wait, Josephine is having a party?" Asked Lily. Kat nodded.

"Yeah, I must not have given you an invite," Kat said as she rummaged through her bag, "Jo asked all of the fifth years, its for the end of exams. Dates allowed….ah here it is!" exclaimed Kat and threw it to Lily. Lily smiled as she looked at the small card announcing the fete.

"How is she going to find a place to fit all of our class but under the teachers' radar?" She asked. Kat leaned in close to Lily to tell the secret.

"Well, I hear that there is a room somewhere in the halls of Hogwarts where anything can happen…also, we have separate arrival and departure times and its all before curfew, and apparently we're staying overnight so that we stay under the radar…." Said Josephine. Lily wondered how that would work. As she was thinking, an owl dropped a note into her lap. Confused, she picked the letter up and proceeded to read it. Kat looked at her curiously. Lily was turning redder and redder. Finally, she stood up and very angrily rushed over to the self-titled Marauders.

"JAMES YOU LITTLE…."

A few feet away, a sallow, dark haired boy was grinning. "And so it begins," he whispers. Picking up his books and patting the owl that landed beside him, he smiled for the first time in years.

* * *

Severus stood before the common room, and wondered what the password was. Remembering that it hardly ever changed, he used the house favorite.

"Pureblood," he said and entered the empty common room. He ran upstairs, pulled out some parchment and a quill. He then decided to go outside where he would write the letter, hopefully drawing some of his experience from birds chirping, pink flowers and the sort. A small grin crossed his face. Lily didn't really like him now, but soon she'd find herself falling for him. He sat a little ways away from Lily and her friend and as far away from _those boys_ as possible. He then sighed and began.

Lily, Your beautiful face, your piercing green eyes keep me lying awake at night. When I do sleep, I dream of you and your voice calling out my name in sweet bliss. I have fallen deeply in love with you and I feel that you may fall for me in time in that same way. Please forgive me for my brashness, as I know no other way to put my feelings for you.

-A Secret Admirer

He folded the letter and gave it to his owl, Willie who gave a small hoot and rushed off to give the note to its intended.

* * *

"Ow!" James said as Lily swiped him over the head. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other and cracked up.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" He asked.

"For this note, is this your idea of a joke?" Lily asked, thrusting the offending thing into his hands. Sirius swiped the piece of parchment from James's hands.

"I didn't write that!" James exclaimed

"No way in hell he could have written that," said Sirius. James shot him an evil glare. Remus then grabbed the note and read it over.

"Yeah, he couldn't string together two words that sound decent with each other much less this," said Remus. James stood up as if to try and physically fight with Remus. Peter glanced over Remus's shoulder.

"Did you write this James?" Peter asked. James plopped back down, mussing up his hair.

"No, I don't have to write love letters to women," he said placing his hands behind his head and yawning.

"Yeah they just flock to you," said Lily, clearly disgusted.

"Exactly," said James. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you didn't write it, who did?" she asked.

Severus Snape was standing behind the oak tree as they spoke about the possibilities of who wrote that note. He sighed, they would never guess it was him. Not in a million years. He shuddered at the way Peter Pettigrew, that bloody little piece of shit, fawned over these boys. He wondered how in the hell such a boy could make it into Gryffindor. Courage, my ass, he thought with a sneer. He wanted to just get out and throttle that Peter Pettigrew with all the strength he had in his body. He felt no pity for that little rat. A wave of surprise jolted through him. His hatred was not towards Sirius, Remus, or James, but it was directed towards Peter. How odd, he thought. As soon as he thought that, Lily walked past him and towards the castle. He quietly walked away, hoping to avoid the underwear fiasco from last time. How long ago that felt.

As soon as they were a little ways away from the horrid boys, he caught up to Lily, transfiguring a leaf of grass into a highlighter.

"Lily!" he exclaimed. She turned around and was face to face with him.

"Severus!" She exclaimed.

"You dropped this," he said. She took it and smiled, putting it into her bag.

"Thanks," she said, a lock of hair falling over her face.

"Where are you heading?" He asked.

"Oh, back to my common room, I guess," she sneezed, "Staying out of doors is not good for those with allergies…" She laughed. Severus smiled and nodded, remembering her sneezing fits from when he first met her. "You?" She asked as they started to walk.

"Probably the library," said Severus, knowing that the Gryffindor common room was on the way to the library.

"Oh, well that's on the way!" She said.

"Shall we?" He said while raising his eyebrow. She nodded and they began walking towards the castle.

"How do you think Potions went?" She asked after a little bit of awkward silence.

"I thought it went well, I did get confused between the properties of dragon's blood and dragon's scales," he lied. Lily nodded.

"They do get a bit treacherous," she smiled. They walked some more in silence when her book bag fell to the ground. She screamed a little as a book came flying out. Severus caught it and noticed the cover.

"Lord of the Rings?" He asked. Lily nodded. Papers were strewn everywhere. As they both rushed around to pick up the mess, their hands touched for a brief second. Both of them felt the spark of energy that rushed through their bodies. Both Lily and Severus looked away from each other and blushed.

"Its really good," she said, trying to break the tension, "the writing style is absolutely phenomenal."

"Really?" asked Severus, putting the last bits and pieces in her bag "What is it about? Perhaps I'll read it sometime."

"Its about, well, its complicated," said Lily as they resumed walking, "But if you want, after I'm finished, I could just lend it to you!"

"That'll be great," said Severus as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"This was nice," said Lily, "You, me, talking again like old times." Severus nodded.

"I'll see you at dinner then?" He asked.

"Dinner?" She asked.

"You know, when we all get down to the great hall and eat together, its been going on for a while," he said. Lily blushed.

"Oh right, I thought, well never mind—just forget it," she blushed. "I guess I'll see you then," she said. Severus nodded, quickly kissed her hand and walked away. Lily was confused at this gesture and watched him walk towards the library. She sighed as she realized she needed to study for the next exam.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

03/04/2008 15:53:00

Chapter 3

Severus watched her go into the common room and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes softly. They both could not deny the rush they both had felt from their touch. He put his hand on his forehead, and sighed deeply. He remembered how much he loved her, but just that memory was nothing to the feelings he was having right now. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he thought about how he treated her. But all that would be different right now, he would change everything. No more Death Eaters, no more betrayals, nothing of that sort. He would choose Lily right now over everything else, over everyone else. He would make that happen. A new resolve came upon the sallow boy, he would not only take more care of himself and make himself more desirable, he would continue the letters more ardently. Hopefully her affections would be diverted towards him. Perhaps, perhaps he would not be the same bitter cruel man he had become. With that thought, he headed upstairs to try and write a letter she would get the next morning.

"Sweet dreams Lily Evans," he said, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

So he kissed your hand again Lily, big deal, she thought as she brushed her hair that night. They didn't speak at dinner, Josephine and Katrina were busy trying to figure out the identity of her secret admirer, but Lily wasn't thinking of that at all. She scarfed down her food and quickly went upstairs saying that she wanted to be fresh for the practical that next morning. She sighed and ran upstairs, catching a glance at Severus who just happened to be watching her leave. She caught his eye and smiled once and walked away.

"You don't look too great," the mirror said soothingly. Lily shook her head and began to brush her teeth furiously. She thought about the sparks that flew when both of their hands touched. It was absolutely magnificent. Why is he being so nice? She thought as she went into the girl's dormitory. She walked over to the window and sat down on the ledge looking out into the starry night. She remembered how sweet the boy was when they were children and smiled. They were best friends. He would tell her about the wizarding world, and she would tell him of the muggle. When they were eleven, they both went to the train station together and they both sat together on the way there. When the sorting of the houses separated them, they swore that it wouldn't change their friendship.

_But it did, _she thought. It really did. First year, okay, they were really close, but they drifted apart. And now they don't even speak, but suddenly he was being so nice. It didn't add up, she thought. With a sigh she got down from the ledge and walked over to the bed to catch some sleep for the night. In bed, she wasn't getting any respite from the thoughts of the secret writer of that letter, and from the thought that she and Severus could be as close as they used to be again. With those thoughts tormenting her, she decided to take a walk to exhaust herself. She was never going to get any sleep with thoughts running around her head. She pulled out her bathrobe, wrapped it around herself, and headed out into the corridor towards the astronomy tower, hoping that she wouldn't run into any teachers.

* * *

Severus had no idea what he would write in the letter. He tried to use the stars for inspiration, he heard once that stars were romantic. His mother loved the night sky, she loved the stars, she loved his father. Loved being the key word. He walked over to the edge and placed his arms on the chest level walls. He leaned into his arms and looked out to the night sky trying to think about what he would do. _ Stop it Severus, you can't think like this. You have an exam tomorrow, you'll figure it out then. _He turned to go back to the common room and as he was opening the door, Lily ran into him. She tried to avoid a collision but stumbled back and as she began to fall down the stairs, Severus caught her and stood her up.

"My my Lily, we seem to be," he paused, "running into each other a lot lately," he raised his eyebrows. She smirked. "What are you doing up so late anyways? Don't you have an exam tomorrow?" He asked.

"Don't you?" She countered.

"Touché" he said. She smiled.

"I couldn't sleep," she said sighing and sitting down on a bench, looking up at the stars. "I like coming here when I can't sleep." Severus sat down beside her.

"Same problem," he said gripping the bench on either side of him and looking down intently at the ground. They both sat there in considerable silence. Severus could not believe he was actually sitting beside Lily Evans.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know Lily, perhaps I feel regret over the pain I have caused you for the past few years," _And the pain I will cause your son_ he thought.

"Severus, you can't just do this," she said standing up and walking over to the edge of the tower, crossing her arms over the ledge and looking out into the night.

"Do what?" He asked walking beside her. She buried her face in her arms.

"Just be nice to me all of a sudden, you were so nasty up until," she thought for a second, "Well, this morning."

"Lily," he said softly, "That was the old me, this is the new me."

"All of a sudden Severus?" She asked. "It took you a day to suddenly realize your were mean to me, and now you want to be nice?"

_Not a day, _he thought, _a lifetime. _

"Lily, I want to make things right with us," he turned to her. "I regret the foolish things I have done in the past, but I want to make amends for the cruel and nasty person I was merely a day ago. I hope you accept my humblest apologies and accept my offer of friendship," he said. Lily smiled softly.

"My Severus, you've grown up," She walked over to the other side of the tower, "Pray, to what should I owe this unnaturally formal speech?" She smiled and looked intently at her slippers. Severus laughed for the first time. _Lily, whenever I see you I turn into a blubbering idiot. _

"I don't know, I'm just formal," he said. Lily sat on another ledge.

"Severus, I really don't know if we can be friends again," she said looking out.

"Lily, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, I've been an ass," he said sitting facing her.

"How do I know you really mean it?" She asked, "How do I know that you won't just treat me this nicely in private, and then when you're around your sniveling group of friends you'll just call me mudblood and deny that we're friends!" Severus clapped his hand to his forehead.

"Shit Lily, I'm sorry. Look, I've been stupid, and I know that if I lose our friendship, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life."

"I don't know, Severus," she sighed, "I really don't know." He sighed as well.

"Lily, you are forty times what those other guys are," he took her hands in his, "If you give me this one chance, I promise you--"

"You'll promise me what? Severus, first year, we promised our friendship wouldn't change even though the sorting hat separated us…I never went back on my word, you did--"

"I know, and I really regret it," he said pleading. Lily looked down, tears threatening to fall.

"Look Severus, this is all happening too fast," she said taking her hands away. "I have an exam tomorrow, I'm sorry Severus, I can't do this right now." She stood up and ran down the stairs. Severus followed her until she got to the stairs.

"Lily!" He called, but it was too late. She had already gone. He took both of his hands and rubbed his face in agony. He groaned loudly. His feelings, feelings that he always managed to keep guarded, had all come out. He didn't mean for it to happen so quickly. He only wanted to try and regain it, and in the middle of his arguing, his mind finally caught up to his mouth, and by that time Lily had left. "Shit!" He said quietly to himself. Knowing that he would never be able to get some sleep, he walked down to his common rooms, taking all of the secret passageways so that he could avoid the teachers. He finally reached the common rooms and decided to once more pen a letter to Lily in the guise of the secret admirer. He could send it in the morning before the practical.

* * *

"Damn him to hell," Lily hissed as she ran down to her common room. Tears fell down her cheeks. Why just yesterday she had smiled to him in the hallway only to be met with a considerably cold reply. She sighed angrily. Why couldn't he be consistent? She thought. She heard a teacher walking down the hall and suddenly realized how late it was. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid the teacher, and her record was so spotless, she couldn't change it now. Sadly enough there were no major turns, and the fat lady was just beyond this checkpoint. _Lily, how could you be so bloody stupid,_ she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a hand behind her and a cloak was put around her. She then felt a hand close around her mouth just as she was about to yelp.

"Shut up Lily, I'm saving your arse," the voice of James Potter hissed behind her. He pressed her up against his body Professor McGonagall passed them and turned the next corner, her lantern fading as she walked towards the staircases. Both Lily and James finally let a gasp go as they were in safety. As soon as it was safe to talk, James swiped the cloak off and leaned next to the wall smugly.

"I suppose you should be on your hands and knees thanking me," he said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Thank you James," she said, "But I didn't need your help." She walked towards the common room. When they finally got in, James wasted no time.

"Aw come on Lily, admit it, I saved you right there," said James

"God help me Potter, if I had been given the choice between a months worth of detention and an eternity of you boasting about saving my life when you were only saving your own, I would pick the detention," she said. James punched her lightly in the arm.

"Aw Lily, you don't really mean that," he said playfully. Lily shook her head. "What were you doing up so late anyways? Its really unlike you," he said with slight concern.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, "So I decided to take a walk." She turned to head up the stairs, clearly preoccupied.

"Lil!" James called out. She turned around, "Hey, you alright?" He asked concernedly. She smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay I guess…thanks," she said. She began to go up the stairs.

"Hey Lily," James said. She stopped in her tracks, "If you ever need someone to listen to, you'll find that I'm not too bad myself sometimes." She turned and grinned while shaking her head.

"Thanks James," she said, "Now go to sleep, its really getting late…and we have our last exam tomorrow!" James smiled.

"Goodnight Lily," he said. Lily smiled as she leaped up the stairs.

* * *

_Dear Lily, I have fallen completely and utterly in love with you. As I told you in my last letter. Although this letter is not as long, and is not nearly as eloquent as my last letter, I hope that these flowers will suffice. I feel foolish, as in my last note I had not even given you the chance to reply. If you would wish to reply, please put your message in the prefect's bathroom. There is a hollow brick on the front wall underneath the third sink where you can place letters. I hope to hear a reply from you. I love you. _

_A Secret Admirer_

* * *

"Oh dear God, I wish he'd just tell me who he is," sighed Lily as she placed her letter in the center of the table. Katrina and Josephine jumped at the letter, arguing for who gets to read it first.

"Kat, I want it, you got to read the letter last time," Josephine said.

"No I didn't, Lily ran away," said Kat

"Yes you did!" Said Josephine, "You still read it first."

"Lily," whined Kat. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Just read it together guys," said Lily as James plopped down in the seat next to her.

"Morning red," he said grabbing some toast. Sirius sat down on her other side and Remus and Peter followed suit.

"Ready for the party tonight?" James asked to Sirius through Lily. Sirius leaned over thtable.

"Yeah, 'cept I have no one to go with," he said. Lily rolled her eyes as the boys continued their back and forth, and she awkwardly leaned back.

"Hey Lily," said James after awhile, "You should go to Jo's party with me," he said with a grin.

"Oh alright," she said knowing full well that one, if she said know he would annoy her until the end of time, and two, this would shock the living daylights out of everybody. James's eyes widened as soon as she said that she would go with him. She grinned and looked at a very surprised Katrina and Josephine. "Come on girls," she said standing up. The two girls sitting across from her leapt up and immediately began whispering as she exited the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Katrina hissed. Lily turned and smiled as she nodded her head towards the group of boys who looked like they had just had wind knocked out of them.

"Totally worth it," said Lily, "And I have a date. A fairly attractive one, but a date nonetheless," she grinned. She then turned and headed towards where she would wait to begin her final practical.

"Did she?" Asked James. Sirius scooted closer to James and placed his arm around the bewildered wizard.

"Right she did mate, she did," he grinned to his friend. Remus also placed his arm around James.

"Congrats mate, you've given us all hope," said Remus. James then placed his arm around the two of them and Peter sniveled up beside them.

"Now, all you three have to do now is get dates. I can't show up with three men with no dates," he said smugly. Sirius, Remus, and Peter groaned.

* * *

Severus stared in shock at the group of boys. Did Lily just accept the blasted boy's invitation. Well, he thought, he would have to step up his efforts. Maybe he wouldn't reveal himself as the letter writer just yet. Josephine's party would be very interesting.

"Hey Seraphima," he said to the girl sitting across from him, "How would you like to accompany me to Josephine Bingham's little party?"

"Okay," she said with a grin. _This would be an interesting party, _thought Snape.

* * *

A/N: Ooh Snape is getting sneakier. Next chapter, the party. I still am on the search for a beta, so if you are interested, please message me or leave me a review or something. I would like to thank my friend TheLocket for being supportive of this endeavor, **muah**. Anyways, if you want to help with this story, please message me, I would love to have some help and support. Also, if you review, it really does speed up the writing process. Encouragement also helps. And how could my story get any better if you do not provide your input, I promise I'll be thankful for anything you have to say. I need criticism! You can be as evil as you want…there's still a grain of truth in every flame. Well anyways, here's my rant, and also, if you're interested, final word count: 2672 (for the chapter) and the story is running at 17 pages and 5684 words. :D Just some fun facts. Remember, reviews speed up the writing process! I actually intend on finishing this one too. Haha. Thanks for your support! Now press that button, I dare you….teehee.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Okay, so I can't believe you said yes to James," said Kat putting makeup on in the Gryffindor common room. Lily was reading her book calmly.

"Look, Kat, I didn't really want to go alone, and usually I have time…and _someone_ failed to mention that there was a party…" Lily grinned as she leafed through a magazine. James entered the room and sat down.

"Done with exams," he exclaimed in pure joy. Lily smiled, she was in the group that did their practical early in the morning, so she was done after the written section. He sat beside her and placed his arm around the chair so it was behind her. "'ey Lil," he said with a grin. "Why are you doing that in here?" He asked, noticing that Kat was putting on makeup in the common room in front of a floating mirror.

"Well," she began, putting on mascara, "there aren't nearly as many people here as there are upstairs getting ready, so I just figured I would do my hair and makeup down here and then go upstairs when I change." She pulled out a hairbrush and began to furiously untangle the knots in her hair. Lily pulled a book out of her bag and she began to read.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"Pride and Prejudice," she replied.

"What's that?" He asked grabbing the book from her hands and leafing through the book. "Wow Lily, how do you read this sort of stuff?" He asked throwing it back to her. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she snatched the book back. She stood up and walked over to the stairs to the girl's dormitory. "So I'll meet you at seven?" He asked. She turned around and sighed.

"Yeah," she said, "I'll meet you in the common room." James grinned and bounded up the stairs to his dormitory. Remus Lupin walked into the room at that point, wet from a bath.

"Hey Lily," he called.

"Are the prefect bathrooms quiet?" She asked curiously. Remus nodded. "Yeah, surprisingly, I thought people would be getting ready for the party." Lily grinned and walked upstairs, crowding through the rush of people to get to her bed where she grabbed clothes for the dance, and a small piece of paper. She walked down the stairs and headed towards the Prefect's bathroom. She took her stuff and walked down the hall and, not looking where she was going, she ran into Severus. He scowled.

"Looks like we've been doing this a lot in the past few days," she said with a hesitant laugh. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you going with _him?" _He asked, spitting the last word out. Lily cocked her head.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked, unknowing of the anger coursing through his veins. "And why do you hate him so much?"

"Because," he said, annoyingly enunciating every syllable, "Potter is an insolent arse who struts his way around--"

"James doesn't strut," she said softly, "And I know that he's pretty arrogant, and I know he can be an asshole, but he's never been mean to me. He's always been annoying, but he's never hurt me in any way. He can be okay sometimes, and he's a real friend," she emphasized the "friend" part. "He's loyal," she said. Severus looked away.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm sorry for being an insufferable prat, how many times do I have to tell you this before you forgive me?"

"I still don't know," she said. Severus nodded.

"When will you know?" he said. Lily smiled.

"It takes time Sev, it takes time," she looked down.

"I'll see you at the party?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah," she grinned, "I'll see you there." They both spent the next awkward silence avoiding each other's eyes. "So I'll just go now--" she said pointing towards the end of the hallway. Severus nodded and walked away feeling dejected and stupid.

As Lily made another turn, she heard her name being called out. A gorgeous blonde girl was running after her. She recognized her as Seraphima deLille, a French pure-blood from Slytherin.

"Seraphima," she said in a friendly tone.

"Hi Lily," she said rubbing her hand over her upper arm nervously. Her eyes differed from the other Slytherins, she seemed more warm, a little nicer. She wondered why she hadn't seen that before.

"Hey," she said.

"Where are you going?" Seraphima asked.

"Prefect's bath," said Lily pointing down the hallway, feeling her stomach churning. "What do you need?" She asked.

"Do you know Sirius Black?" She asked. Lily nodded.

"A little," she said, starting to walk. Seraphima caught up with her.

"Can you introduce us?" She asked, smiling while shrugging slightly. Lily smiled and turned to her.

"Why are you asking me?" She asked hesitantly. Seraphima sighed.

"Severus seems to like you, you're the only Gryffindor he doesn't hate, so I figured you would be nice to me, seeing as I really hadn't done anything to hurt you—and you're always nice to me in class…"

"How do you know Sirius?"

"Well, our families are really good friends, and so I used to see him over the summer, but then my parents started sending me to school in France, and then I couldn't see him…and since I'm a Slytherin, well, I've never had a chance to talk to him, and now there's this party and I just want to meet him and actually talk to him," she rambled on and on, getting more and more uneasy as she went. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm rambling." Lily smiled.

"Okay, I'll introduce you two," she said. Seraphima smiled and looked down.

"Thanks," she said as they stopped in front of the prefect's bathroom. Lily smiled and Seraphima returned the gesture.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Seraphima asked. Lily showed her the black sequined dress checkered dress. "That's really pretty," she said.

'Yeah, me mum got it from the states, she's a Yank. So she goes and visits often, she saw this and wanted me to wear it so she bought it. Now I'm rambling," Lily said. Seraphima smiled.

"You know, for a muggleborn, you're not that bad," she grinned.

"You know, for a stuck up pureblood, you're not so bad either," said Lily. They both smiled at each other. "Well, I should--"

"Yeah yeah," said Seraphima. "Thank you Lily," she said sincerely, touching Lily's shoulder lightly in a gesture of friendship.

"No problem Seraph--"

"Call me Sera," she said, "Seraphima is just too," she screwed her face up. She ran her hands through her hair nervously. "I'll see you tonight?" She said. Lily nodded. A grin came over her face, she realized that Severus had never hated her. He never had. He just was scared of all the other kids in his grade. She stepped into the girls section of the bathrooms and walked over to the showers in the corner. But what caused the fear? He was the leader, after all, he called himself the prince!

"The goddamned prince," she whispered as she spread soap all over her body. At least James wasn't looking for a reputation. She smiled as she thought of James, although his current kindness to her was surprising, she wondered why she felt the way she did about him. After all, to everyone else he was just an arrogant prick. But then she realized why James asked her to the dance.

He had always asked her out, and she had always refused since third year at least! But at the beginning of this year, he had given up, and he dated Katya Woodhouse, a beautiful half-Russian fifth year. They had a great relationship that lasted almost the whole year until something happened and they suddenly broke up. Katya seemed pretty devastated, but James acted unfazed. _He must have broken her heart, _thought Lily. So then why did he ask her?

She felt her stomach drop as the realization hit. She was one of the tops in every single one of her classes. She was pretty, smart, and very popular. She was a trophy. James only liked her because he was a jock on the Quidditch team. Just because he was the star chaser, he wanted to have the prettiest girl. He wanted the girl with the most achievements so he could rub it in Katya's face.

She pulled her towel down angrily, and let out a groan. She wrapped the towel around herself and leaned back into the shower. She wanted the year to be over. She had become a trophy for a fairly arrogant prick. _But what did he ever do to you? _A little voice asked inside her head. She groaned. She couldn't refuse to go to the party with him now, it was too late for that. Maybe I could try and ignore him, she thought. _But you're too nice for that, _the voice repeated. Her thoughts turned to Severus and his request for just friendship!

"Goddamn it!" She yelled.

She had screwed up this time. Sev was trying, he really was. But he's going to the party with Sera, she thought. And then she remembered, Sera wasn't interested in him at all. But maybe he liked her, she thought; maybe all he wanted with Lily was friendship.

"Then for Merlin's sake, he's going to get it," she said with a final nod. "Well, at least there's one person who's interested in me," she said putting on her robes. She decided not to change into her

She would be nice to him tonight, and then return to her previous state, ignoring his presence. She supposed she could give him the benefit of the doubt and hope that he asked her out for her personality and not her looks. She smiled as she approached the shared sinks in the bathroom. She walked over to the brick that her secret admirer was talking about. She now could narrow the potential list down to the prefects. Was it Remus? She smiled and shook her head slightly.

It would be so adorable if it was, she thought, he was such a sweetheart. Why does he even hang out with James and Sirius, she thought. _But do you like him like that? _The annoying voice was at it again.

She pulled out her parchment and read it once more, making sure all the I's were dotted and t's were crossed. Hoping it was not Remus, she placed the note in the box and walked out of the bathroom with a sigh. Being a fifteen-year-old girl was confusing as hell.

"Lily, you ready, its almost time!" Said James looking at the clock on the Gryffindor common room wall.

"HOLD ON," said Lily from the top of the stairs. James sighed and sat down on the couch as Remus entered the room.

"Hey Moony," said James, "All right?" Remus sat down on the couch beside him.

"Yeah I guess," he sighed tiredly.

"Ready for next week?" Asked James. Remus looked at him and nodded.

"I think so," he said staring at his feet.

"Well, I have to get up early the next day, so we can't be out too late…" he teased. Remus turned bright red and looked down at his feet.

"You know you guys don't have to come," he murmured.

"Aw c'mon Moony, I was only pulling your leg, you know I love to do it," he said patting Remus on the back.

"At least someone does," said Remus sadly. James looked down and smiled sadly. He pitied his friend, he wished deeply there was something else he could do to alleviate the pain his friend had every month. He patted Remus on the back as Sirius walked in to the room.

"I did it," he announced, "I asked Emma Dashwood to the party, and she said yes," he bowed, and sat down on the couch in between James and Remus. Peter was following Sirius closely, eyes full of admiration.

"Yeah," he said, "You should have seen 'im, he was great!" He said. Sirius grinned. "Wow, a sixth year, I wish I could be that lucky," said Peter admiringly. Remus ruffled Peter on the head.

"You will be, and in any case, a girl would be lucky to have you. You're the most loyal person we know," he grinned. Peter smiled.

"Guys, I'm so glad I'm friends with you," he grinned as he sat down on an armchair that was beside the couch.

"Why is she taking so long?" James groaned. He stood up and turned as Lily was walking down the stairs. A breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened, and he put his hand through his head nervously.

"Blimey," he said. She was wearing a black sequined dress that was extremely short. It was short sleeved and had a mock turtleneck. She wore her hair up in an elegant twist, and wore high boots. She smiled as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey," said James softly. Sirius whistled from the back.

"Oi James, could I have her, you can take Emma," he said with a grin. Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sod off," said James. "Sorry," he said turning to Lily. "Shall we?" He asked. Lily nodded.

_Well he's not being that bad Lily, what did you have to worry about, _said the voice inside Lily's head.

_But you know he has no problem being charming, you saw what he did to Katya, _the other more sensible voice said. Lily sighed and nodded.

James didn't look too bad either, she noted. He was wearing dark denim pants that were very tight. Over that, he wore a printed beige shirt, also rather tight. _Doesn't look too bad though. _She grinned as they walked down to the room of requirement.

"Wow, Jo was really careful," Lily commented. James nodded.

"But if she gets caught, her parents are so loaded that it doesn't matter much anyways," he said with a grin. Lily laughed.

So

"Yeah, it really doesn't," she grinned. They stood in front of the room of requirement and entered after saying the password for their timeslot.

They entered into a giant foyer filled with chandeliers and marble tiles. Josephine was standing at the front to greet them. She wore a simple red dress that reached down to just below her knees. She had her hair twisted up into a Chinese bun.

"Oh good," she said seeing Lily and James. "You're here! This is really exciting." She said.

"Anything I can do?" Asked Lily. Jo shook her head.

"No, I'm just here to greet everyone."

"Wow," said Lily, "The room really did outdo itself."

"Yeah," said Jo, "I know, there are even giant balconies with benches outside, and no teacher is going to really catch us, even though I think Dumbledore knows what's going on. He came up to me the other day, and by the other day, I mean this morning, and then he said 'Its always good to practice House unity Ms. Bingham.'"

"That's awesome," said Lily.

"So I'm guessing he approves," said James.

"I hope so," said Josephine, "I mean, its not like we have, or are going to have firewhiskey." Lily nodded as Katrina came into the room with Remus.

"Remus!" James said, "I didn't know you two were coming together," he laughed. Remus nodded as Lily looked at Katrina in surprise.

"Yes," she agreed, "I didn't know either." She looked at Katrina harshly. Katrina blushed and looked down.

"How long have you two been together?" James asked, eyeing Remus warily.

"James," he groaned, "Just because we showed up to the dance together doesn't mean that we're actually together."

"Hey Kat," said Lily, "You wanna come with me to grab a quick drink?" Kat nodded. As Katrina left, Lily saw Remus graze her arm very lightly and a small smile filled her eyes as they walked towards the snack table. "So," said Lily raising her eyebrow.

"Three months," said Kat. Lily smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Kat sighed.

"We have something great, and so we decided not to tell anyone, because we didn't want to ruin what we have, and we didn't think it was that big of a deal," said Kat. She turned and waved to Remus who smiled and waved back. "Sorry," she said to Lily. "This is really great though," she said.

"It's okay," said Lily hugging her.

"So you and James…," Kat said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," she said with a sigh. "He's nice, but I feel like, he's so immature, and I just feel like a trophy." She sighed. They both laughed and looked at each other. "So tell me, how did you two get together?"

She felt an arm snake around her waist. She turned around face-to-face with James and shook her head as she moved away.

"Aw Lily," said James. Lily shook her head. Kat raised her eyebrows. At that moment, Sirius found the group.

"So Sirius, where's your date?" Asked James. Sirius sighed.

"She got sick, so she couldn't come." Sirius sat down at the nearest table James laughed.

"Cheer up," he said, "Don't worry, we won't leave you alone." Remus, Kat, Lily, and James also sat down at the table. Josephine sat down beside them.

"Everybody needs to start dancing soon!" She whined, "Please, no one is dancing!!"

"Cool it Jo," said Kat, "The party has only begun, everyone will start dancing when more people get here!"

"Do you want to dance?" Remus asked Kat with a grin.

"What took you so long?" Kat asked, and they both jumped up and headed to the dance floor. Because of that show, more students headed out to the dance floor. Josephine and Lily both laughed while James and Sirius gave each other a bemused look.

At that moment, Lily noticed Severus and Seraphima entering the room. Her heart began to pound very loudly. Severus looked at her and James and shook his head while looking down.

_I can't believe she's with that bugger, _he thought to himself.

"You okay?" Sera asked. Severus nodded.

"I'll go grab a drink," she said noticing where Lily was. Severus nodded and Seraphima made her way over to the other side of the room. Severus sat down at the nearest table.

The music was very loud and he wondered if the professors could hear the music from the hallways. He watched Lily and James intently; Lily seemed to know that he was watching them. Suddenly she walked over to Sera, and seemed to talk to her. Severus was confused, but he did not want to walk over and humiliate Sera, after all, he thought of her as a sister…or at least he remembered thinking of her as a sister. He sighed and put his head in his hands. _Coming here was a mistake, _he thought.

"So," Josephine said, turning to Lily while James and Sirius talked to Sera.

"So what?" Asked Lily.

"You and James, anything happening?" She asked. Lily shook her head.

"Not really, I mean, he's been pretty nice to me but I really don't know," said Lily sitting at the table watching James and Sirius talk.

"It's only been two weeks since he and Katya broke up," said Jo.

"I know, that's what I've been thinking, and also, I feel like he's just using me to show that he can get a date!" Lily exclaimed.

"What an arse," exclaimed Jo. They nodded as James came to sit down by Lily.

"Sirius and that Sera girl seem to be hitting it off," said Lily noticing how happy the two seemed to be talking to each other. James nodded.

"You know, for a Slytherin, she's not that bad," he said kindly. Lily smiled at the strange show of affection, but then again James and Sirius were practically twins. They could do no wrong in each others' eyes. As they sat in silence, Jo stood up.

"I should go talk to my guests," she said leaving Lily and James sitting alone at the table. While they tried to come up with things to say to each other, Katya entered the room. She was wearing a flattering blue dress and her hair was tied up in an intricate knot. James's jaw dropped at the sight of her. He stood up, and looked at Lily.

"Can I go say Hi?" He asked. Lily nodded, after all, who was she to refuse?

He went to go talk to Katya. Lily sighed as she put her head in her hands. She felt someone sit next to her.

"Looks like we have both been abandoned by our dates," said Severus. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I have not been abandoned," she stated, "James is just saying hi." She crossed her arms. Severus nodded over to where James and Katya were. They were both dancing and heading towards the middle of the floor.

"Seems like he has an interesting way of saying hi," said Severus. Lily looked away feeling rather dejected. She looked up and spotted Kat and Remus dancing with one another, Jo and a fifth year Hufflepuff called Alex Bones dancing with each other, James and Katya were dancing, and Sirius and Sera were walking over to begin dancing to the next song. She felt a pang of jealousy.

"Bollocks," she whispered, "This is all bollocks." Severus sighed.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked stiffly.

"But Severus, you don't dance," Lily exclaimed, repeating his exact words from two summers ago.

"I've changed my mind, and if you want to dance, you should be able to dance!" Severus exclaimed. Lily grinned.

"Fine," she said. He held his arm out and she took it as they walked over to the dance floor. The song playing was the last end of a brand new song called "(I Willl Dance With You) By the light of the Wand," by the Flashing Wand, the most popular band of the 70s thus far. As they made their way to the floor, the song ended and a muggle song from the 60s played.

"The Beatles!" Lily exclaimed. Severus nodded.

"Who doesn't like them?" He asked. "They're musical wizards, muggles or not." He smiled. Lily looked shocked at his sudden appreciation of muggles.

"And I love her," Lily sang along softly as she put one of her hands on his shoulder. He faltered as he grasped her hand, her soft and delicate hand. Another of his hands wrapped around her waist, and her head found its way to his chest. Severus took a deep breath and savored the moment, hoping that she could just stay like that forever. His heart pounded in his chest, his stomach did a trapeze act, and his head felt like it could just be easily lifted off from his body.

They danced for another hour when Lily began to pull away, much to Severus's dismay.

"Severus," she said softly, "Lets stop now."

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm really tired, I woke up so early for the exam this morning!"

"Okay, I think I'll head back as well," said Severus, "Can I walk you back to your portrait?" Lily nodded.

"I'll go tell James," she said. Severus nodded.

"I'll go tell Sera, hopefully she'll have someone to walk her back," he said smiling. Lily walked over to where James and Katya were dancing. She tapped James on the shoulder. He turned around and suddenly remembered Lily.

"Oh shit," he said, "I'm so sorry I--" She held up her hand.

"It's fine, I'm really tired so I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving," she said. _Not that you would actually remember,_ she thought angrily. James looked kind of disappointed.

"Okay, erm, I'll just go then," he said to Katya.

"No!" said Lily, "It's okay, Sev is taking me back to the portrait, not that I need it anyway, but I won't be alone," she put her hands on her hips, "You guys can dance for a while." James looked at with relief.

"Thanks Lil," he said. Lily nodded and headed to the door where Severus was waiting.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and they left for the Gryffindor common room. Lily felt good about the future, she had a great friend back!

(A/N) This was my longest chapter yet, and hopefully the next chapter will be this long. Please review!! Also, if you want to beta, please email me, I've gotten one offer, so tigger, if you still want to, email me or message me or something. Exciting stuff for next chapter. Au Revoir mon amies nouvelles.


	5. Chapter 4

"You really don't have to walk me back Sev," said Lily as they began to head through the empty halls. Severus smiled and pulled his hand through his hair.

"Its no big deal," he said softly.

"Can you believe we're going to be sixth-years next year?" Lily asked after a short silence. Severus laughed. _When I was headmaster of the school yesterday? No, I can't_

"Well, we've been here for five years, so logically, the sixth one would follow," he said, smirking. Lily nudged him in the side.

"Well, you know what I mean."

"Yeah," said Severus. They walked for awhile and Lily shivered a bit. Quick as lightning, Severus put his outer robes around her.

"Thank you," said Lily. She looked at him and smiled, he was such a sweet guy if people got to know him. But to others he could be so nasty; she shuddered at the thought. At least he had never really been outwardly mean to her.

"You okay?" Severus asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine," she said.

"How is your sister….Petunia, right?"

"She's good," said Lily. Severus nodded.

"Good, good," he said. They both walked on for a while. It felt awkward, but they both knew that if they found something to talk about, they could go for hours, demonstrated by their previous discussions many years ago.

"So what do you think you're doing over the summer?" Lily asked, cringing in the middle of the question, knowing that it was not something that Severus liked to talk about much.

"Other than watching my mother and father fight and bitch at each other for the ten thousandth time with me sitting upstairs at my room zapping small insects?"

"You know you're always welcome at my mum and dad's house, they'd love to have you over…anytime really," said Lily, "We're just beyond that hedge." She smiled.

"I may actually take you up on that," he said hesitantly, "But--" It would be so awkward, he wanted to say. How could he go up and visit her over the summer if all he wanted to do was throw her over his shoulder, take her up to bed and show her how real adults make love. He smirked at the thought.

"They're muggles," finished Lily.

"No, its not that," he growled, "Its not that." Lily smiled up at him.

"Then what is it?" He had to make an excuse and fast. He hadn't meant for the "but" to come out, but it did. Damn impulse, he thought.

"Well, it is that," he said, "Their lives are so different than ours…and I'm a boy," he finished.

"Are you kidding?" Lily asked, "They love magic, they love it more than anything. Sometimes I feel sorry for--" she stopped.

"Feel sorry for what? Or should I ask…whom?"

"No-one," she finished. She felt sorry for Petunia who, for the past five years had fallen out of her parent's graces. Lily used to love her very dearly and Petunia used to love her…until she got her letter, until she started acting "abnormal," then Petunia hated everything about Lily Evans. Severus knew that. He witnessed their falling out, and had been there for Lily from the start. Petunia hated him as well. He had caused her sister's weirdness, or so she thought.

"Can I ask you something?" Lily asked. Severus nodded.

"Of course," he stated simply.

"Why the sudden change? Really, I mean, one day, you're as cold as ice and the next day you are sweeter than grandma's toffee," said Lily. She bit her lip and stopped to look up at Severus. "I'm just really scared you'll turn back to your old habits, and I'm scared you'll cast me aside again." She looked down. Severus put his hands on Lily's shoulders.

"Lily, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise. That was the old me, the stupid me. The idiot that was too pig headed to realize the consequences of each action. I guess I suddenly realized that I don't want the future that comes with what I've been doing lately…and I don't want to lose you…most of all," he stopped walking and placed his hands on either shoulder, "And if I begin to regress back into the surly greasy large-nosed git, put both your hands on the side of my shoulder and sock me one…right on my nose." He smirked as Lily began to giggle. She turned away and began to walk towards the stairs. As she began to walk, she felt her foot sinking into one of the stairs.

"Shit," she whispered, "Shit!" Severus looked at her and laughed. Not just any laugh, he cracked up completely, falling over almost at the sight of her trying to unstick her foot. He deftly skipped the step and leaned on the rail, watching her dance around, trying to pull her foot out.

"Need any help?" He asked happily. She glared at him as he laughed again.

"No, I'm fine," she insisted trying to get her foot out. At that moment, both of them heard footsteps coming closer.

"Fuck," she said giggling. She couldn't pull her foot now.

"You sure," he asked. Lily looked down and then looked back up at him. Severus looked around. The footsteps were coming closer. She shook her head and pulled harder.

"I need help," she said. Quick as a lightning bolt Severus reached down, grabbed her back and under her knees and popped her foot out of the stair. He then carried her to the nearest classroom and put his finger to his lips. Lily felt herself back in that familiar circle of being out too late and almost caught by the teacher. Severus quickly looked outside and went back into the classroom where Lily was trying to stifle fits of laughter.

"Its ok," he said, "Its just Potter and his girl…" Suddenly Lily's face went dark and she stopped giggling.

"Katya Woodhouse," she whispered, "What does he see in her anyways?" Severus shrugged.

"She's an idiot," he said curtly. Lily nodded.

"You've seen her in Defense classes, she doesn't know a hex from a cat," said Lily. Severus raised his eyebrow and smiled. Lily grinned and sat down on one of the tables. "Are they finished snogging yet?" She asked, walking up to the door and poking her head into the hallway. She saw them walk over to the other side and saw James leaning down and kissing her neck while Katya giggled foolishly. Lily, frustrated, turned around and closed the door.

"I don't even know why it bothers me so much. I can't even stand the kid. But you take a girl to a party, you pay a _little _attention to her! Its not that hard. Hey Lily," she said, pretending to be James, "You know, I really want to dance with my ex-girlfriend, is that ok?" She crossed her arms and looked at Severus who shrugged and smiled.

"I was treated the same way except, I don't think Black is Sera's ex," he smirked. Lily looked down.

"He's such a pompous ass!" She exclaimed. Severus nodded fervently. He looked back outside and now James and Katya had crossed to the other side of the hallway and they didn't seem like they would be budging for a while. He looked quickly back the way they came and saw no one there.

"You know, we could just take the long way back to the common room, you don't have to go the usual way," he suggested. Lily nodded.

"That sounds good," she said. They snuck quietly out the door and tiptoed to the end of the hallway so that they could avoid seeing James and Katya. They giggled and walked down another hallway. "How do you know your way around the school so well?" She asked. "I mean, I know my way around well enough, but I never knew that you knew so many ways to my house!"

"When I'm trying to avoid people, it helps knowing which side passages will lead where and where most of the secret passages are," said Severus.

"That works," said Lily. She smiled and looked down, drawing Severus's cloak tightly around herself.

sssssssss

Sirius was having the greatest time with this girl. He thanked Lily in his head for introducing this marvelous nymph to him. She was beautiful, skinny, and had blond hair. Her only problem was, she was a little too skinny…but she had a winning smile. After they danced to some muggle song, he saw Severus approaching. His stomach flipped over, and he felt his hands clenching up into a fist. He felt the familiar rush of hatred pounding through his veins.

"Hey," he said tapping Seraphima on the shoulder. Sera turned around.

"Hey," she smiled. She turned to Sirius, "Sirius, this is--"

"We know each other," said Sirius through clenched teeth. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Oh of course, how silly of me," said Sera. The three of them stepped off of the dance floor.

"Hey listen," said Severus, "I'm going to walk back to the common room, I have to walk Lily back." He smiled. Sera nodded eagerly.

"Okay! That's fine," she said.

"You'll be alright," asked Severus.

"She'll be fine," said Sirius putting an arm around her.

"Okay," said Severus. He leaned down and they both kissed each other on the cheeks. Sirius felt a growl growing in his chest. Severus nodded curtly to Sirius, turned and walked out of the door with Lily. Sirius started walking towards them, hoping to ask Lily what the hell she was doing when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave them be," said Sera. Sirius turned around.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Slytherin?" He asked. Sera took a step back, clearly shocked.

"What?" She asked softly. "You didn't know?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't talk to you if I knew you were," he said walking away. He couldn't believe the universe hated him so much that the one girl he felt like he could talk to in the dump of a place was a bloody Slytherin. He walked to his table, grabbed his cloak and began to leave.

Sera rolled her eyes and chased after him as he stormed out.

"Wait!" She called as they both entered into the hallway. The door disappeared behind them.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"What's wrong if I'm a Slytherin?" She asked.

"Wrong?" He asked, "Nothing is bloody wrong, you're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. I can't date you," he turned and began to walk away. Sera chased after him. She finally caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why did you lie?" He asked looking down at the ground.

"Look, I really thought you already knew, and it's really not something I'm proud of," she looked down. "I'm an outcast in there," she said sitting down on the ground and leaning against the wall. Sirius cursed himself and sat down right beside her.

"Listen Sera, all my life, I've been running from the Slytherins, it's how I grew up, I mean, if I start something with you--"

"At least you have a different house," she said. Sirius turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," she said standing up and shaking her head, "I thought—I thought, you of all people would understand what I fucking go through every day, but maybe you don't—so never mind," she said turning around and heading down the hall. This time Sirius followed her.

"Wait," he said forcefully. Sera stopped and turned around.

"What?" She asked. Sirius chuckled and looked down.

"Do you want to take a walk?" He asked concentrating on the bit of the plush carpet beside his feet. Sera walked up to him and nodded. They both headed towards the giant staircase.

"Why would I understand what you go through?" He asked curiously.

"Because, well, your reputation precedes you…" said Sera.

"Meaning…"

"Well, I heard Regulus talking about you a few days ago in the common room--"

"Oh bloody hell, what did the bugger say?" Asked Sirius.

"Well, he said how you had fallen out of favor with your family because you were friends with muggle-borns and the like. And how you as a Gryffindor was basically a disgrace to the family," said Sera.

"You know, I had a choice, either Gryffindor or Slytherin," said Sirius

"Me too," said Sera, "Guess that's the difference between us, you chose Gryffindor, I chose Slytherin." She looked down.

"Why'd you choose Slytherin?"

"I was scared, I didn't know what my family would say," she turned to Sirius, "I was eleven years old! All I knew was that my relationship with my mum and dad aren't the best, and I thought that by going into Slytherin, I could change that…"

"How much of that is true?" Asked Sirius with a smirk. Sera looked up at him and smiled.

"All of it," she smiled.

"Did it change?" He asked.

"Nope, they died a couple months after I began school here," she flipped her hair back. Sirius smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry,' he said.

"It doesn't bother me much any more, they were in over their heads following you-know-who," she looked down, "Since they died, I've never liked being a Slytherin. I blamed every single one of those kids for my hardships," she looked up at Sirius.

"Your parents followed Voldemort?" He asked incredulously. Sera gasped. "Aw, bugger, I mean, You-know-who." She looked down.

"They did," she murmured, "I'm not proud of it. Though my grandma sure does understand his point of view," she said sarcastically. "She's a purist," said Sera, pretend whispering. Sirius smiled. How could he meet someone so perfect, yet in Slytherin?

"My mum feels the same way," he said. And just like that, they started laughing. They felt at ease with each other as they walked outside towards the lake. They started talking about classes, favorite professors, least favorite classes. They both found they had common interests, except she loved potions and he hated them. Sirius found himself being more and more drawn by her personality. She was intelligent, sweet, and sexy. He wondered how the sorting hat could put her in such a shitty house.

"I've never been out here so late," said Sera. Sirius looked at her,

"And you call yourself a _Slytherin?_" He asked. Well, let me show you something. He grabbed her hand and took her by the lake. He walked around to near the edge of the Forbidden Forest where a small glade was. It was surrounded by bushes and seemed near impossible to get into. He tapped a small branch with his wand and the branches opened up into an arch and he walked in. He beckoned Sera to follow.

"Wow," she said, "Its so pretty." Sirius grinned and he walked up to the girl.

"You're pretty." Sera grinned and looked up at Sirius.

"Merci beaucoup monsieur," she said with a grin. "Wow," she giggled, "I never thought breaking the rules would be so much fun!" She giggled and sat down on the grass. Sirius sat across from her and draped his cloak around her shoulders. He quickly transfigured a couple of leaves into lanterns and placed them at the corners so they illuminated the small glade just enough for the two of them. "So how did you find this place?" She asked. Sirius shrugged.

"I was walking and trying to find a place to just think and I bumped into this little clearing, chance encounter actually." He winked.

"That was a horrible wink," said Sera. He feigned insult.

"I think that was a right good wink," he said. She laughed and drew her knees up to her chest, covering herself with the cloak.

"Wow," she said softly.

"What?"

"I never knew someone could be as nice as you," she said. Sirius smiled.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Absolutely nothing." Sirius nodded. She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Its getting late," she said.

"Do you want me to walk you back?"

"You don't have—"

"My pleasure," said Sirius. She grinned and they walked towards the castle.

(A/N) I know I know, short chapter, I just wanted to introduce the new couple. :) Hopefully you guys like it, please review and stuff. No review is too insignificant, flames are appreciated, constructive criticism is placed on a shrine beside the Beatles and worshipped.

Oh, and if y'all want my mental image of Seraphima, think Keira Knightley in Pirates of the Caribbean.


End file.
